Milkshake Problem
by Scynthia Deathscythe
Summary: Kuroko is angry at Akashi. Akashi tries his best to be forgiven.


Kuroko is mad.

No, he wasn't mad, he was _furious_.

He threw himself on his bed, a scowl on his face. He felt nothing but the anger raging inside of him. He glared at a particular spot in the corner of his room, looking at the pair of heterochromatic eyes staring back at him from the shadowed corner. Kuroko wished that he has the ability to shoot laser beams and turn that vampire boyfriend of his into ashes. Maybe that's a bit too rash but he just couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

The blunette averted his gaze away from Akashi, facing his body on the other way around so as to avoid the vampire. He huffed out of a puff of air as he felt the bed dip from the new weight, hugging his pillow as he refused to look at Akashi.

Akashi sighed, running a hand through his red hair. He observed the fuming male, a frown on his lips.

Silence.

Not bothering to look at the redhead, Kuroko stood up and went out of their room, heading towards the kitchen. Akashi looked at the male's retreating back, sighing once again, exasperated. Had he expected for the blunette to act like this, he would have spoiled him a bit more but of course Kuroko's wellbeing is much more important. He was just doing his job to protect and cherish his lover after all.

After debating whether or not should he follow the silent blunette, he stood up, dusted his pants from invisible dust and made his way to the kitchen, wherein Kuroko was busy chopping ingredients. Akashi watched Kuroko, observing him as he sauntered to and fro with powerful yet elegant strides.

"What are we going to eat?" Akashi asked albeit suddenly, calculating and slow.

It took a few mere minutes before Kuroko answered.

"Japanese."

The heterochromatic eyed male blinked, surprised by the sudden, and as always, straightforward reply. But what surprised him was the attempted 'ignore-Akashi-kun-and-only-give-one-word replies.' He opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again and opening it again. Akashi's fangs scratched at his bottom lip and he flinched slightly in surprise, a trail of blood trickling down from his mouth and to his chin. He licked it, tasting the metallic taste of his blood. Sadly enough, though, it didn't heal. After all, once a vampire finds a mate of his, only their mates's saliva can heal their own wounds and vice versa. As disgusting as it may sound, it sounds oddly satisfying to the redhead.

"Are you still not going to talk to me?"

"Yes."

Empty silence once again fell upon them and Akashi knew if he doesn't make up with his Tetsuya soon, he wouldn't be able to live for the next two weeks. No, it was not the usual vampires need to drink blood from humans to live, it's the 'I can no longer sleep with Tetsuya if we don't make up sooner or later,' kind of thing. Hey, vampires could also eat human foods too. You can only drink blood from your mate if you're making love. It's tradition.

So stop reading those inaccurate books about sparkling vampires.

Still, he does want to stay close to his lover at all times. Who knows what will happen in his sleep. It's not like another vampire would take Kuroko away, seeing as they have already made love countless of times before, which means Kuroko has been marked as his, it was just that, if someone ever so dares to, they'll find themselves trapped inside a cell with steel walls. Under the sun.

Akashi's breath hitched, the familiar smell of something delicious filled the air. The sweet aroma made his mouth water, looking at Kuroko with hungry eyes. And _oh my god_ , is that-

Tofu soup?

He licked his lips, completely disregarding the wound. Akashi's stomach rumbled, seeing the contents inside the casserole as Kuroko placed it on the table along with other different dish. The redhead thought that maybe his lover already forgave him. So, with cautious and timid steps, he inched closer to the table. Relief washed over him when the phantom did not make any noise. He was about sit himself down when the voice of Kuroko cut through him, resulting in him promptly standing up straight.

"You may sleep in the guest room, Akashi-kun."

Akashi blinked, "Wha-?"

"I said, _you may sleep in the guest room, Akashi-kun._ "

With a defeated look, he left, since an angry Tetsuya is a scary Tetsuya. He plopped himself on the bed.

Well isn't this going to be simply, bloody amazing.

All because of that damn milkshake.

 ** _-;-_**

The next morning when Akashi woke up, with bags under his eyes and a messy bed, he groggily sat up. He yawned, exhausted. Clearly he did not have enough sleep last night, with him thrashing around and listening to Kuroko's soft breathing from the other side of the room. One of the traits of vampires is being able to hear another living being approximately 8 kilometers away. And since he has adapted a mate, he needs warmth from that person and he thought Kuroko would, too. But it seems like his lover isn't really affected.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he did his usual morning routine.

When he was done, he made his way downstairs to cook breakfast. But to his surprise, Kuroko was up and cooking.

"Good morning, Tetsuya."

The said male looked back and smiled, setting aside the tongs he was using and untying his apron. Akashi's heart soared, a smile appearing on his lips. He welcomed his lover

with open arms, in which the latter gladly hugged the redhead. To Akashi's surprise, though, a familiar pair of lips pressed against his own.

The vampire closed his eyes and licked Kuroko's lips, pushing his tongue inside the hot cavern.

 _Hot?_

Akashi jumped back, hissing in pain. The blunette stuck his tongue out, revealing a silver stud. The redhead's eyes widened in surprise, staring at him in disbelief. Out of all people, he did not expect for Kuroko to do this. He frowned, seeing more silver pierced in his ears accompanied with a necklace and bracelets. Does Kuroko really hate him that much?

Kuroko turned his back and continued on with his cooking, humming a lively tune.

"Breakfast is ready." Kuroko announced, smiling albeit cheerfully.

 ** _-;-_**

For the whole day, much to Akashi's chagrin, Kuroko did not bother to remove the silver studs on him in which he was forced to stay five feet away from him. Although he'd really want to hug the male, it's better off to live and instead hang around with Kuroko even if they won't speak to each other ever again. No, be optimistic Akashi Seijuro, this is Tetsuya we're talking about. He'll surely let it pass.

Oh but he was so wrong. So, terribly _wrong_.

Weeks passed and still, nothing happened between them. Akashi swore he was about to go batshit insane from all of this madness. And when something finally, literally came flying on his face one certain night, since he wanted to take a breather, he took the flyer with such distate.

"A new fair?" He mumbled, an idea clicking into place. He could use this oppurtunity to apologize to Tetsuya!

 ** _-;-_**

The next morning came with Akashi getting up early and immediately did his usual morning routine. He made himself extra fragnant, beaming with pride like a child. He was glad to see that Kuroko still hadn't woken up so he set himself to cook breakfast in bed. Waffles with blueberries, water and fresh juice before putting it on a tray and hurrying towards Kuroko's bedroom.

He knocked once, satisfied to hear a muffled 'come in.'

"Good morning, Tetsuya." He smiled a genuine one at that, and Kuroko wondered if his boyfriend had finally snapped and had decided to suck his blood out of his body for the better. Well, he did treat him like shit what with the silver studs, so it'll be understandable if he would suck him dry.

"What's with the occassion?" Kuroko asked, returning a smile and eyeing the food deliciously laid out on the tray. He wondered back when he read about Greek mythology, with Ouranus being lured out by Gaea with dinner. The dude was being a prick since he practically threw their children in the Underworld. And was sliced to death by their son, Kronos.

Okay, now he's being paranoid.

"Nothing, love." Akashi replied, grabbing the knife and fork, generously slicing the waffles for his lover, "Here." He held the fork close to Kuroko's mouth and the bluenette once again wondered if he was going to be stabbed to death with the fork.

As if reading his thoughts, Akashi chuckled, "Don't worry I won't hurt you."

The redhead continued on feeding Kuroko, sometimes stealing kisses from him and Kuroko couldn't help but to blush. It took awhile for him to finish, since he has a small apetite after all, before Akashi spoke.

"There's a fair later this afternoon, would you like to go?"

Kuroko blinked, slightly taken aback by the sudden invitation. He thought about it for a few minutes before nodding, "Yeah, why not?"

Akashi mentally fist bumped the air, astoundedly elated as he hurriedly kissed Kuroko on the lips and left the room with the tray. His plan is going smoothly!But amidst the cheer and praise he was giving himself, a blushing Kuroko Tetsuya was left in his bedroom, touching his lips. _Sei-kun is too cute_.

 ** _-;-_**

The clock striked four and the couple stepped out of the door, each wearing a scarf and a trenchcoat to shield them away from December's harsh winter air. Kuroko rubbed his gloved hands together in an attempt to warm himself up, the cold winter air biting his cheeks. Akashi noted the slightly shivering male, cautiously linking their hands together. He grinned when Kuroko didn't resist, further tightening his hold on Kuroko's hand, loving how warm the phantom is.

Since the fair was only a 20 minute walk away from their house and the weather didn't seem to be particularly bad, they deemed it wasn't really worth to ride a cab and go to the fair. Besides, it'll only cost them more money. It's not like they were poor, it was never their thing to spend a lot of money. And their cars back at home were only used for their everyday jobs going to their respective work. Kuroko as a kindergarten teacher and Akashi as the CEO of the now prosperous Akashi Corps.

After a few minutes of walking and comfortable silence, they finally made it to the said fair. Families and couples walked around, either eating or lining up to one of the rides. They bought their tickets, a surge of adrenaline flowing through their veins from the various and definitely thrilling rides.

Now there was something that Akashi has definitely forgotten. He wasn't supposed to be near metallic objects. The vampire cursed under his breath, suddenly crestfallen at the sudden reminder. If only he wasn't a supernatural being who is allergic to metals, then maybe he could've enjoyed the fair right now. Kuroko seemed to notice this too, a small 'oh' escaped his mouth.

"It's okay, Sei-kun, I understand."

Akashi sighed, a small frown placing itself on his lips, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it isn't your fault," Kuroko consoled, "We can try out other things."

Kuroko looked around, his eyes catching a particular stall. He tugged his sulking lover and to the stall which had a lot of stuffed toys and other prizes hanging. The man behind welcomed them with a smile.

"I see you kids have enough guts to come here," He grinned, flashing them yellow crooked teeth.

Akashi's nose scrunched in disgust but Kuroko paid no heed to the man, "Can we try out the Hammer?"

"Sure, kid, why not? 185 yen for each of ya."

Kuroko paid the price despite Akashi's protests that can pay for the both of them instead. The phantom clasped his hands around the handle, sticking his butt out a little to lift up the heavy object. He was about to slam it down the pad but was stopped by the man.

"Are ya planning to break your spine, kid? Adjust a bit will ya?"

The smaller male blinked, adjusting his hold. He tugged at it experimentally, checking its weight and lifting it up. And again he was stopped by the stall man and Kuroko could feel his patience running low. He took a look at Akashi, whose eyebrow twitched in annoyance, his hands balling into fists as he fought back the urge to lash out at this despised man. And suddenly, he felt a breath on his neck.

"Stay away from him." Akashi ordered, his voice laced with venom and hatred. Possessiveness sparked in his eyes, glaring at the man.

The stall man shrugged his shoulders, distancing himself from Kuroko, acting as if he was chill and calm but in reality, he was scared shitless. Kuroko smiled at the redhead in gratitude, before hoisting the hammer up and slammed it against the pad, in which it didn't even reach the 10th mark. It went disappointingly slow too. Akashi held back a laugh, kissing his lover's cheeks as he congratulated him. This time, it was the vampire's turn. The smaller male pursed his lips, probably thinking that his partner might lose this one because of the heavy hammer.

Oh but he was so wrong.

The metal slammed against the bell with a booming sound and Akashi let out a puff of air, his chest heaving with pride.

"That's how you do it, Tetsuya."

They were rewarded with a big stuffed toy of a lion.

The couple went to the next tall, this time, darts. You could say that Akashi won once again and this time got two plushies of baby seals with the exact same color if their hair. They went to another one and Kuroko won, earning a few keychains and a small stuffed cat with big googly eyes that'll probably haunt your soul.

"I surprisingly won but I got these prizes instead? That's not fair." Kuroko frowned.

"It's alright, Tetsuya, I won't let you win next time." Akashi said, winking at his boyfriend. Of cours he would, typical Bakashi.

And the next round is basketball. Kuroko's eyes gleamed, so did Akashi's, and both of them eyed the other in a challenging way.

"Think you can win, Tetsuya?"

"You know that's quire unfair for me, Sei-kun. But I'm not letting down."

The two got ready for the game to start, each taking their own stances and when the game stated, both swiftly grabbed a ball and began to shoot. The stall man watched in awe, his mouth hung open. Akashi effortlessly shot the ball repeatedly at an alarmingly fast rate.

"This is merely child's play." Akashi said, shooting yet another one into the basket. He looked at Kuroko who was panting slightly. Ah, it seems like Kuroko's stamina still has not improved yet. In an attempt to comfort his lover who was behind him in twenty points, he spoke, "You're doing great Tetsuya, keep it up."

With the final ball going in and the time stopping, both analysed their scores and without a doubt, Akashi had won.

115 - 95.

"As expected of Tetsuya," Akashi smiled, planting a soft kiss on his temple. "You did great."

"I did horrible." Kuroko retorted, a pout on his lips.

"Nonsense, you set up a new record of your shooting."

"Thank you, Sei-kun,"

Akashi dragged Kuroko with their plastic full of stuffed toys they have won. Kuroko intertwined his hand with the redhead's and together, they walked to a food stall to eat something. They both decided eat takoyaki and hotdogs with a warm cup of chocolate milk.

"Today was great, Sei-kun." Kuroko sighed exasperatedly, a serene smile on his face as he leaned his head on Akashi's shoulder. The taller male hummed, letting the other know that he was listening. Their hands were linked together as Akashi pressed and massaged the latter's hand, enjoying their private time. The sun had set a long while ago and the lights of the fair was as lovely, their intermingled breaths released air in the December wind.

"Say, Tetsuya..."

The said male looked up, catching the gaze of his lover's, "What is it?" Kuroko asked.

"I'd like to apologize about that, you know, what I said to you and the milkshake-"

"Hush, Sei-kun. I've already forgiven you."

"But-"

A soft pair of lips quieted down his protest. It was chaste but it was sweet at the same time. It tasted like Kuroko and nothing but Kuroko with a hint of sweetness.

"I forgive you." Kuroko whispered, smiling.

Akashi sighed but a smile could also be found on his face, especially relieved. He leaned down and captured Kuroko's lips, liking how it melded against his own. Their mouths danced and moved, each trying to dominate the other. The redhead bit down at Kuroko's bottom lip and he gasped, Akashi ceasing that moment to enter his tongue inside the wet and hot cavern. The blunette moaned, his fingers clutching at his lover's coat and the other entangling itself on red locks. Their bodies were flushed together, with Akashi pulling Kuroko closer by the waist.

If it weren't for the lack of air, they would still be making out.

Kuroko was the first to relunctantly pull away, his eyes hooded and glossy. Akashi nuzzled his head on his lover's neck and lightly nipped their, earning a groan from Kuroko.

"I love you," Akashi breathed out, inhaling the scent of his lover.

"I love you too." Kuroko said, hugging Akashi.

 ** _-;-_**

On their way home, Akashi tugged at Kuroko's arm, causing the other to pause in his tracks and look back in curiosity.

"What is it?" Kuroko said.

"Wait here."

The blunette raised a brow, staying as to where he is as he waited for Akashi. After a few minutes, Akashi came back with a box at hand.

The smaller of the two blinked, eyeing the box, "Where did you get that, Sei-kun?"

Akashi showed him the box which was occupied by a small puppy. Kuroko's eyes widened, staring at the equally same eyes as his. It whimpered, feeling frightened. He hushed the small dog, patting its head.

"I found him just by that dumpster. I thought we could keep him."

"He looks like me."

"Let's name him Tetsuya no. 2, then."


End file.
